


It's 4am, why're you baking a cake?

by lg_7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baking, Drabble, M/M, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lg_7/pseuds/lg_7
Summary: “It’s 4 am, why are you baking a cake? And what’s with the decorations and sweets?” “I’m celebrating the death of my sleep schedule and sanity! Want a cookie?”
Kudos: 1





	It's 4am, why're you baking a cake?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "It's 4am, why're you baking a cake?"

Damien leaned against the kitchen door frame, squinting momentarily at the brightness of the fluorescent light. A sigh escaping his lips when he notices the state of the ridiculously large kitchen.

Baking tins, mixing bowls, pots and pans littered the work surface between the oven and the sink. Bowls filled with different kinds of sweets covered the small table. There was an open bag of sugar teetering precariously closely to the edge, threatening to fall and spill onto the floor. Empty butter wrappers were piled high alongside broken egg shells and bags of flour. Multiple cake decorations were squashed together next to the coffee machine and several piping bags hung over the tap. Cookie cutters were spread haphazardly amongst the chaos. Several trays of cookies were stacked on one of the four dining chairs, two other chairs held plates stuffed with fairy cakes. A faint sheen of flour covered everything, and in the middle of it all stood Thaddeus, housemate, best friend, and person he is, secretly, a little bit hung up on, and has been for years. Thad held an electric whisk in one hand, a sieve in the other, and he was clad in only a tight pair of black boxer briefs. It was, admittedly a nice view that Damien took a moment to enjoy before he said,

“it’s 4am, why are you baking a cake?”

“I’m celebrating the death of my sleep schedule and sanity! Want a cookie?” Thaddeus dropped the sieve in the sink and grabbed a cookie from one of the trays to thrust under Damien’s nose.

“I want to sleep Thad, but there’s a loud whining noise in the kitchen that I can hear all the way in my room”

Thad pressed the cookie to Damien’s lips and he obligingly parted them to take a bite.

Thaddeus beamed. “That one’s chocolate chip, but there’s also a tray of white chocolate chip and macadamia nuts, a tray of peanut butter cookies, and a tray of snickerdoodles”.

“Why?”

“The fairy cakes are all vanilla flavour with different flavoured icing”

“Thad”

“There’s also a red velvet cake baking in the oven”

“Thad”

“And I’ve just finished the mix for a chocolate cake” Thad waved the electric whisk he was still holding, the beaters covered in cake mix, as if to prove a point

“Thad, why are you baking at 4am?” The fondness in his voice wasn’t very well disguised beneath the exasperation as he spoke.

“I told you, I’m celebrating the death of my sleep schedule and sanity”

“Yes but why?”

Thaddeus shrugged and pushed the button to eject the beaters from the whisk and began to lick the excess cake mixture. “Because the bakery for tomorrow night’s gala pulled out last minute after there was a problem with their flour supplier and there’s no way another bakery will be willing to fill such a large order in such a short space of time”

Damien’s eyes tracked Thad’s tongue as it curled between the wire loops of the whisk sucking at the chocolate mixture.

“I rung around few of the smaller local bakeries and split up the original order into more manageable sizes but with such short notice no one was able to bake such a large quantity of cake and the local bakeries couldn't cover the whole order.” Thad dropped the beaters into an already full sink, grinning as the timer went off causing Damien jump a little, his eyes focusing back on Thad’s face.

“Anyway, you know how I get in the run up to a fundraiser, I need to expel all this excess energy somehow, do you have any other ideas?” Thad winked at his best friend and grabbed a tea towel to pull the red velvet cake out of the oven. Years ago, Damien might’ve seriously considered the offer, but nowadays, it wouldn’t be enough, and it wasn’t like Thaddeus had had any trouble _expelling excess energy_ since he had moved out of his parent’s town house, into his own, and had started bringing home whoever caught his eye on a night out.

It’d only gotten more prolific since he’d opened the bar, someone different nearly every night. Tonight was a rare occurrence, Damien had been woken by the sounds of tin pans being banged and bashed instead of moans and groans.

“I can think of several ways to tire you out” Damien answered. He pushed off the door frame, pausing to grab a tea towel from the towel rail as he crossed the kitchen “several of them boring, a couple of them fun” he moved until he was stood in front of Thad, and pitched his voice lower, to more of a whisper and continued “and some of them down right dirty”. Damien caught his best friends eye and allowed the moment to linger, before he winked, stepped back and grasped the cake tin with a separate tea towel, turning around to look for a space amongst the chaos to leave the freshly baked cake.

“Are you going to share any of these ideas or am I going to have to guess?” Thad asked, taking advantage of his friends back being turned to run his eyes over him, taking in the breadth of his shoulder, the swell of his bum and the strength of his thighs. The clatter of an empty baking tin hitting the floor made him jump causing him to look away.

“Well we’re not sleeping in your bed who knows what bodily fluids are still lurking in there from your last torrid hook up.” Thad’s eyes snapped back to Damien’s, confused for a second before noting the proffered hand which he took without thought.

“And you better help the maid clean all this in the morning” Damien said, tugging slightly to encourage Thad to start moving, “but first sleep”.

“You’re no fun” Thad murmured, allowing himself to be pulled away from the chaos, even if it was only for a few hours.


End file.
